Xs and Os With Bloody HandPrints
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Roxy and Teddy are best friends. She is like a sister to him. For now anyway. Join the two as they discover love,hurt,romance, and pain all in the mist of somethng bigger than they ever knew. Bloody HandPrints are more than just a noun, they are the truth DISCONTINUED


It was a beauty of a day. The sun was high in the sky sparkling like a golden diamond. The warming rays off of it flew down from the bright, blue endless sky to the green grass below. It was a rare day in the town of London, England. It had been raining dreadfully too much the past month of July. Many gardens drowned from it. All the handwork of many people was now gone in the wind or mud you could say. Yards were just a bloody, muddy mess. Upon this wonderful morning, people were taking advantage of the clear skies as it lasted. The forecast said it would be down pouring by the end of the day. Among the people enjoying the weather was George and Angilina Weasley. The couple sat on their front porch. George was reading the Daily Prophet as his wife drank some home brewed coffee. Carefully the dark sinned female glimpsed over at her snow paled, covered with freckles husband as she noticed the tips of his ears were turning red. That meant one of two things. That he was embarrassed or his temper was raising. Since he was reading the Prophet, Angilina guessed it was the second one. After taking a sip of her coffee, she brushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and laid a hand on George's thigh.

"What is it my dear? Whats wrong? Don't even say nothing, I know there is something." Angilina said with compassion in her voice.

George peered over the Prophet and sighed. He made eye connection with his beautiful wife and shook his head, "This bloody paper is still nothing but lies. Giving all this crap about Ginny and Harry and their kids. Making up all these rumors. I feel so sorry for that family." George huffed.

Angilina gave a small smile and cuffed both her hands around her coffee and said, "What did they say about the shop George?" She knew the man all to well. He was rather sensitive when it came to his shop. Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes wasn't just a joke shop to George it was a place where he felt connected to his twin brother Fred, who had deceased in the Final Battle. It still pained George to talk about him.

He folded the paper up and laid it in his lap. He ran his right hand through his bright, fire red hair as his blue eyes found something to look at out in the clear horizon. He shook his head lightly, "It says we are just a bunch of crap. That nothing in our stores are working correctly and that we didn't pass of inspection last week."

Angilina rubbed his thigh lightly, "Love, you know hardly anyone reads that prophet anymore, they all transferred to the Quibbler, after realizing the bunch of lies that are in the Prophet. Plus people are too in love with the joke shop to listen to the Prophet." Angilina paused for a moment deciding weather to go on or not. George seemed not to be getting what she said through his brain so she decided to continue. "You know they are only made at you for making that replica of the Prophet that when it opens it only insults the Prophet, its workers and anyone else they buyer of the fake Prophet wants."

George let out a laugh. "Yeah, well, the Prophet had it coming." George laughed as he thought of his newest invention. He called it the Daily Poopet; George never really matured into an adult. Angilina loved that about him though. He always kept her laughing. It looked like a normal issue of the Prophet but when one opened it, it started yelling out things about the Prophet. George even had it so that when someone bought it they could program it to do little pranks on other people for friends to play jokes with each other.

"Everyone knew that as well." Angilina said before she placed a soft kiss on George's lips. George grinned and nodded his head, "I love you." He grabbed a hold of Angilina's hand lightly as she sat back down.

George laid the newspaper on the ground and gazed out into the horizon. It was only trees and meadows. Their house was located in the middle of nowhere. The nearest village was a thirty-minute walk. That's why he had his children make the walk instead of him. He let out a long yawn as he leant back in his chair. "How long you think till the kids wake up?" George asked.

Angilina shrugged, "It could vary, Roxanne will probably be up in an hour or so, but Fred could sleep all day." She smiled, "He really is your son, you know?"

George gave her a nod and smiled, "I'm proud of him as well, very proud. Even if he and James were caught streaking through Hogsmede last year, I find it rather hilarious." George laughed. "My boy."

Angilina gave him a strange look and raised an eyebrow, "You're alright with your seventeen year-old son streaking through a town but you were throwing a fit when Roxanne came home at the beginning of the summer telling us about how she was dating Hayden?"

"Well, that is different. Roxy is my baby girl. She shouldn't be hanging around with boys that way. She should just be their friend like normally. And she should differently not be snogging them." George said strictly. Angie couldn't help but laugh. "You are completely unfair." She laughed. George gave her a small shrug.

"Anyway, love, I am going to start breakfast so we can get the kids up, get them fed and dressed, and make our way to your Parents house for the get together today. We didn't go to the last one so we need to go to this one." Angilina said smiling. "I love it over there, and so do your children. It always unpredictable."

George laughed, "Um, well, what can I say? I come from the best of the best of families. No other can beat mine. We made millions of memories everyday. I remember one time Fred and I…" George's train of thought disappeared before he could finish. All he could think about was Fred. He bit his lip for a minute before he stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, I'm going to go inside and try to figure out what is wrong with my latest invention then…" He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before disappearing inside the house to his study.

Angilina waited a couple moments before heading inside herself. She walked into the kitchen and pulled her wand out. She got out pancake batter and milk and began making a tasty breakfast for her loving family. She set the table as the food made itself. As soon as she finished setting the table, the family Owl, Bernard (Fred had named him when he was three), was outside their window with a letter tied to his foot. She opened the letter and Bernard flew inside. Angie held her arm out and Bernard perched himself on it. With her other hand she untied the letter from his leg and gave him some food. As soon as she gave him his payment, she flew out the window again. She closed up the window and sat down at the table. The handwriting on the front of the envelope was George's older brother, Bill's handwriting. She opened up the letter and read it.

_Dear George or Angilina, whoever is reading this pretty much,_

_Mum has told me to send this to you, I am at her house at this moment, and she just wanted me to tell you dinner is at 7 tonight. The gathering is starting at whenever people get here though. Mum really wants to see you guys since none of you showed up for the last dinner gather. It's just not the same with out you guys. There isn't much humor except when James says things. His jokes are usually inappropriate though. Ginny and Harry have their hands filled with that one. I don't think Fred isn't much better than him though. I heard about Fred and James's little run through Hogsmede. Everyone did because James bragged about it to Teddy and Victoire and yeah. Can you believe Dominique, Fred, and James are all graduated already? How times flies. Anyway I got way off topic, hope to see you tonight._

_Bill_

Angilina placed the letter back in the envelope and placed in on the counter. She poured everyone a cup of milk as she laid the plate of pancakes on the table. She went to George's study and knocked on the door; "Breakfast is ready dear." George gave her a weird mumble from the other side of the door letting her know he heard her. She then headed up to Fred's room. He was her oldest child. He was a perfect clone of George. His appearance, attitude, everything was exactly like George. It was like he was George when he was younger. He was kind of like George's twin brother Fred, but Angilina never dared to say that. Only once was that said, and it was by George when Fred entered Hogwarts for the first time.

Angilina cracked opened his door and peek her head inside. The red-haired boy was sounding asleep in his bed across the blue wall room. She smiled as she saw him. A peaceful feeling came over her. This was her little boy in front of her sleeping, her first child. She couldn't believe that seventeen years ago she gave birth to him. Sure Fred was a misbehaved child but he always learned from his mistakes if that counted as anything.

"Fred, darling, wake up." She said softly as she walked over to him.

"GoawayI'msleeping." Fred mumbled turning on to his stomach and pressing his face into his pillow.

Angilina placed her hands on her hips and thought for a moment. A grin appeared on her face when she said, "There is food downstairs."

She could barely finish her sentence before Fred pounced out of bed and ran out the door. Angilina turned around smirking. It always worked. You just had to tell him food was done and he would wake up.

Only one more family member to tell. That was her youngest and only daughter, Roxanne. Roxanne was rather tall and slim. She had an hourglass figure working out for her. She had locks of brunette that hung just to the bottom of her well-developed breasts. Her shoulders were broad but from muscles. She was very muscular. It was from all the times she beat up the boys. She had always been more of a tomboy. She was just like her Mum. Yet, her skin with pale and covered with freckles like her father. Well, there was a tan look to it. Golden brown orbs of curiosity and wonder filled her eye sockets beautifully. Quite a few boys swooned over her but she just ignored them and continued with life. She never really had time for boyfriends. The past year she had received her first boyfriend and second and third. She would never tell her mother and father this but she had had her first kiss when she was only eight. Every since then she found real no reason to go out and have a good snog. It was fun though, she had to admit that.

"Roxanne breakfast is done. It's probably cooling down so you need to hurry up and get down there." Angilina said as she shook her daughter's sleeping form lightly.

Roxanne mumbled something not hearable and rolled over on to her back, "What did you make?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Angilina smiled, "Pancakes."

Roxanne grinned and got out of bed. Then both women of the house walked down the steps together and took their rightful seat at the table and began eating.

Fred, George, and Roxanne were all stuffing their faces like there was no tomorrow. Angilina chuckled as she thought to herself, _My three boys. _Roxanne had a way of being very ungirl-like almost all the time. She never sat crosses legged, but always had them spread apart. She preferred sweat and a Quidditch T-shirt instead of some stupid dress. She was just one of the mates, according to James. Roxanne even proudly admitted that the idea of James and Fred streaking was her own idea. The grin of her face when she said that was a wide, proud grin. When George and Angilina asked why she said it, Roxanne just gave a shrug and said, "When you lose a bet, you lose a bet."

"I want you all to wash up after this, we are heading over to the Burrow around two today. There is a get together." Angilina announced to her kids. George gave a nod, he couldn't speak because so much food was in his mouth that most of it was hanging out.

"Whoisalloverthere." Roxanne choked out without bothering to swallow.

"Jamesisoverthereright?" Fred wondered with food in his mouth as well.

"Everyone is going to be there. And yes James will be there. Could you two please swallow before talking?" Angilina asked hopeful.

Roxanne and Fred glanced at each other then to their Mum and shook their heads. "No." They replied in unison. Angilina and George laughed. Unlike most brothers and sisters, Roxanne and Fred got along swimmingly well. Roxanne usually hung out with Fred and his friends since Roxanne had trouble finding girl friends.

Angilina hit George in the arm playfully, "George you are just as bad!" She laughed as she noticed his food hanging out of his mouth. "Or worse." She added after a while.

Everyone cracked up at this. George just gave an innocent shrug and grinned. The rest of the breakfast went well. It was filled with laughs and jokes and pranks. It was the typical morning at the Weasley house. Family, love, and laughing were the three rules in the house. You had to involve all three of them in your schedule a day.

Breakfast ended merrily and the Weasley Clan all went up to wash up. Roxanne slumped into her room and collapsed on her bed. She was always awake early in the morning but never fully there until atleast three in the afternoon. She glanced up at her alarm clock and in bright, bold, lime green numbers it read 10:30, and she let out a long groan. Today was going to be a long day. At least she got the pleasure of watching her stupid cousins try out one of her ideas again. That always ended out as a fail, a major fail.

Sometime Roxanne had passed out for when she opened her eyes again the alarm clock flashed 11:15. That was a little better. Roxanne forced herself out of he warm bed and on to her feet. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of softy shorts and a Harpies T-shirt. She grabbed a black sports bar and white under wear before she made her way into her bathroom.

**_At the Burrow_**

The Weasley Clan all met up in their living room and one by one flooed over to the famous Burrow to meet their other relatives. The first to arrive was Harry and Ginny and their kids (James, Albus, and Lily). Then everyone else just arrived. One of the last families to arrive was George, Angilina, Fred II, and Roxanne. Actually they were the last.

As soon as the arrived, Fred ran off with James. Roxanne snickered to herself as people made jokes about their little run. No one knew except the two boys and Roxanne that she was the creator of the brilliant plan of streaking. She wasn't stupid enough to do it herself. Angilina went off to chat with Ginny, Hermione, and the other women of the family. George began joking around with the other kids and Roxanne found herself hanging out with Albus and Hugo, both were younger than she was. She wanted to talk to Lily but she was too wrapped up in Rose at the moment. Lily was becoming a clone of Rose. It was rather disgusting in Roxanne's eyes. Roxanne was never found of Rose. Well, in one point in time, Roxanne was really close with her, but the bond feel rusted and broke. It still hurt Roxanne to think about the day.

"Hey guys!" Roxanne smiled happily. "How's it going?"Hugo and Albus both looked up from the book they were reading and shrugged. Roxanne rolled her eyes and with one fluent motion, she grabbed the books from them and chucked the out the window. Albus and Hugo stared at her in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Hugo asked. He had received his father's mouth.

She shrugged and sat down between them. "You both know reading makes you dumber. Duh. It's a fact. I know it is." Roxanne placed her hands on her hips. "Plus you two make my brain hurt." She laughed.

Albus shook his head and Hugo's freckled covered ears began glowing bright red. His temper was raising. Roxanne just laughed and laughed. Matter of fact, it was a rather obnoxious laugh, actually. She cared nothing about that though. Truthfully, she was just an obnoxious person. People had to deal with it.

"Roxanne you're insane. I mean, completely, entirely insane. I don't think there is even one spec of your brain that is sane, honestly." Albus said with a laugh. He got up and walked over to the window and looked down at the books in the bush next to it. He retrieved them and handed Hugo his back and continued to laugh.

Hugo took his book from Albus and stormed off into another room. Everyone always said he had Ron's temper. Roxanne laughed even harder when she watched his reaction. Albus just shook his head and sat down.

"Mental." He mumbled again before absorbing himself into his book.

Roxanne sighed of boredom. That didn't last for very long. She hung her head as she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Once she had poured herself a cup of milk a loud bang sounded. Roxanne turned around and threw her cup onto the counter. She then ran into the arms of the man who had just flooed over to the Burrow. Mr. Theodore Remus Lupin. Things were just about to get interesting.


End file.
